


One Note

by b3kahb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3kahb/pseuds/b3kahb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a note from someone that loves him. Could it be the boy is right infront of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short

A simple note, soft hand writing, words that strung together all add up to the same thing. The note was laying between his fingers, as the tears fell from his eyes. How could someone love him when he didn’t love himself? He wasn’t anything to anyone. Just a poor boy that worked behind the counter at the small town grocery store, Louis Tomlinson didn’t know how to respond to such soft words.

His boss being his mother, walked over and looked at the note he held. “Still reading that aren’t you?” She smiled to him.

Louis was work from his daydream as he nodded some. “Yeah, I just wanted to know who would say those things to me? Who even notices me?” His mother shook her head. She knew Louis was special and one boy that she was surprised still hadn’t found a someone, but someone found him. Kissing his temple, she stated she was off to get his sisters. Louis just nodded and started back to work.

Hearing the bells of the front door of the shop open, Louis looked up but just smiled. It was his best friend ,Liam along with his boyfriend, Zayn. Zayn was rough edged and really looked quite odd dating Liam. Liam was your average nerd, with his passion for batman and comics. They were an odd pair but even Louis saw as they first met that they were meant to be this way.

“So you still have in huh?” Zayn asked, jumping up onto the counter. Louis nodded to him. 

“I just wish who ever wrote me these words would just come out and tell me its them. Like why the mystery? Why not just come talk to me like a normal person?” Louis questioned. 

Liam just shrugged, coming up to wrap an arm around Zayn’s waist. “Maybe he’s shy and doesn’t know how to come talk to you.”

Louis wasn't sure what to believe. The note though was still in his hand. He looked it over, time and time again. As the bell rang for the door, in walked two boys no one messed with. They were Zayn's friends. Harry Styles and Niall Horan, both known as bad news. Louis, unlike most people wasn't scared of them or their reputation. Harry smirked to him, only making Louis roll his eyes. 

"Are you two buying anything or are you just coming to annoy us?" Louis sassed. Harry let out a chuckle with his hands in the air. 

"Hey, we're actually going to buy something. Breathe Tomlinson." Harry remarked. Louis watched them though, he knew they were up to something. When nothing happened and they did buy something, Louis rang them up, ignoring Harry's tries to ask him out. With wink, they were gone and Louis rolled his eyes. 

"What anyone could see in Styles, I'll never know." he sighed out. Zayn just smiled and Liam shrugged. Louis' eyes drifted back to the note from his locker. Whoever this is from, Harry Styles can't compare, Louis thought with a daydreaming sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been updating this but I will be doing it more. 
> 
> The party to come in the next chapter.

The note was still on his mind that night as he put it away. Louis still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that someone would be that into him. But he let the thoughts go as his phone rang. The number wasn't foreign but that didn't mean he was going to pick up. It was Harry after all and all that boy wanted was to hook up or get high. Laying back again, Louis rolled his eyes as a beep sounded from his phone. Of course Harry had left him a message. What would it take to get the curly haired boy to leave him alone. Louis wasn't the same as he once was.

There was a time when Louis wasn't the good boy he was now, when he was younger and making mistakes. But he had things to take care of now and it seemed this secret admirer liked him how he was and that meant he wasn't going to change again. But the light on his phone had his eye looking to it over and over again. He couldn't get it off his mind. Why would he do that? Why would he leave a message and what would it say?

Louis tossed the idea around about just deleting it or listening to it. He even text Liam to ask him what he thought, though it seemed his friend knew why the call had come into him. There was a party and of course Harry was teasing him to tell him to come along. Knowing that, Louis deleted the message then and there. He had to help his mom around the shop. Plus he wasn't looking to fool around with anyone, not when it seemed someone out there loved him. 

Liam seemed to have other plans though. As Louis sat in his room, finishing up a bit of homework, his mother walked in.

"Liam called to say he wants to hang out with you and asked if I would give you tomorrow off. So I am, go out and have some fun." Jay stated. 

Louis looked to her in shock. She didn't know what she had just agreed to for him. The last thing Louis wanted to do was fall back into his habits, but a night out would be fun. 

"Thanks mom, I owe you." He smiled to her finally. Just shaking her head, she told him Liam would be there soon. So Louis went to work changing out of his sweats. Showered and changed into his tight red jeans, suspenders hanging off them and a white shirt that he liked how it hung on him, Louis looked at himself in the mirror. He had fixed his fringe, then place a beanie on right as their was a honk outside.

Louis ran down the stairs, telling his mom not to wait up and kissing her cheek bye. He hadn't brought a hoodie due to it was still pretty warm at night. Louis climbed into the back, knowing Zayn was up front by the smoke coming out the window. The pair smiled to him, Louis smiling back. 

"Glad you decided to come." Zayn commented, offering him a drag.

Louis turned it down, and shrugged. "Liam got my mom in on it. I didn't have a choice." Liam only smiling in the review mirror. 

"You're only 17, you need to get out Louis." Liam commented. Louis knew he was right but that didn't change how he wanted to be more responsible now with his dad gone. The rest of the drive was quiet, the couple talking softly as Louis watched out the window. 

Pulling up, you could tell this was one party that was going to last a while. With his hands in his pockets, Louis followed Liam and Zayn in. The moment he entered the room, he could feel eyes on him. Eyes he knew were always looking at him, always pissing him off. So looking up, Louis shot Harry a death look. Heading to the kitchen for a beer.


End file.
